Repentance
by EightYearsandaHalf
Summary: Lady Russell and Anne are on their way to Bath when they become stranded by a snowstorm. The events that follow change the rest of the story. Reviews/comments are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 - Stranded

**A/N: I am deviating from my usual fanfic stories and using a lot more non-JA vocabulary for this one.**

 **I assume my readers are familiar with the story and characters already, so I do not repeat much of the past. A few changes from the book - Captain Wentworth has remained in the area (Lyme/Uppercross) through Christmas, and Captain Harville did not have the conversation about Captain Wentworth being entangled with Louisa.**

 **I apologize in advance for the many short chapters in this story. This was my first long story and I didn't know how to best split things up. The good news is that I am continually striving to learn and improve, and I think I did a better job of dividing chapters in my second long story, "Trial by Fire".**

 **~~START OF STORY~~**

 _Early January 1815_

"I hope I shall remember, in future," said Lady Russell, "not to call at Uppercross in the Christmas holidays. I have quite the headache after being around all those riotous children. We shall set off for Bath tomorrow after breakfast, Anne."

"Yes, Lady Russell. I will go pack my trunks now."

A wave of relief washed over Anne as she walked upstairs to her bedchamber at Kellynch Lodge. Although she disliked Bath and would miss the bustles of Uppercross, she was eager to get away from Captain Wentworth. He was presently at Uppercross to provide an update on Louisa's recovery, and would be returning to Lyme again tomorrow. Not even 50 miles of road between them would be enough when his engagement to Louisa inevitably occurred.

The ever-present pain in her heart swelled to a crest at the thought of Captain Wentworth married to someone else. Never had she regretted more her strong sense of duty, as it had cost her the greatest happiness she had ever known. Her sorrows had clouded nearly a third part of her life, and all she saw before her was another twenty, thirty or maybe even forty years of the same.

The dreary, gray clouds blanketing the sky the next morning perfectly matched Anne's somber mood. As she and Lady Russell broke their fast, the coachman came into the room.

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but the weather's not looking good. A storm's coming, and we had best wait until it passes to leave. It should be no more than a day or two delay."

Lady Russell glanced out the window. The clouds did not appear particularly threatening, and she was eager to get to Bath.

"No, Wilcox, we will depart today as planned."

Wilcox looked dubious, but only said, "As you wish, Lady Russell." He bowed and left to load the trunks onto the carriage.

As they pulled away from the lodge, the two horses trotting at a leisurely pace, Anne gazed wistfully out the window. As it had been for the past eight years and a half, everywhere she looked reminded her of Captain Wentworth. In the distance, she spied her favourite grove where they had walked together countless times. She caught a glimpse of the large, majestic oak tree, where they had covertly carved their initials into the base of the trunk as they blissfully talked about their future together. A mournful sigh escaped from her lips, as she resolved to lock those tender memories away in a hidden corner of her heart, not to be revisited again. Like the poems of the Romantics, too much dwelling on the past was unsafe.

The carriage turned at a junction to head northeast towards Bath, and Anne noticed snow flurries falling gently from the sky. Not ten minutes later, the flurries changed to steadily falling snow. Anne heard muffled cursing from Wilcox, who sat outside, exposed to the wintry precipitation.

Soon, the snow turned heavier still and descended rapidly. The carriage's pace slowed as the horses trudged through the wet, slushy road. When they turned the next corner, the carriage suddenly jolted, followed by a loud, ominous snap. Wilcox pulled the horses to a stop and jumped to the ground to inspect the carriage. Anne heard more cursing. A moment later, Wilcox appeared at Lady Russell's window.

"One of the wheels is broken, my lady. We will not be able to move until we can get it repaired. We can wait to see if anyone passes by who can fetch help for us."

Lady Russell nodded in agreement. The ladies remained in the carriage, peering through the windows, but after half an hour, not one other traveller had passed by. Apparently, nobody else was foolish or reckless enough to venture out today.

"My lady," Wilcox returned to say, "I suggest taking one of the horses and riding for help. Uppercross is the closest village to us at five miles away." Lady Russell swallowed hard. The thought of two women stranded in a carriage without protection, in the snow, was not ideal. However, she could think of no other alternative.

"Ride to the Great House and tell Mr. Musgrove," she said. "One of his men can help you."

Wilcox bowed, then unharnessed one of the horses from the carriage and set off.

"Oh Anne, I feel wretched. I should have waited until tomorrow, but I was so anxious to get to Bath."

"Lady Russell, you must not blame yourself. You could not have known the weather would be this bad. We have not had a storm like this in over five years."

Anne could see the guilt across Lady Russell's face, and she turned the conversation to the more pleasant subjects of music and poetry to distract her dear friend. Outside, the snow quickly accumulated on the ground. Cold air seeped into the carriage and Anne shivered, pulling up the blanket on her lap and rubbing her arms with her hands to stay warm. Over an hour and a half must have passed by now; Wilcox should be coming back soon. As the minutes dragged on, conversation began to flag. Snow covered the carriage windows, turning them opaque and white, and the wind picked up, swirling the snow in the air. Anne could scarcely see three feet in any direction.

How long had they been here now? Two hours? Three hours? Anne could not tell. The sky outside had grown dark and ominous. She started to get nervous. What if something had happened to Wilcox? What if no help was coming? Anne looked over at Lady Russell, who was curled under her blanket to stay warm, her eyes drooping from fatigue.

Fear began to creep into the edges of Anne's mind, and her heart began beating more rapidly. A few slow, deep breaths helped to slow her pulse a very little, and she closed her eyes to calm herself further. Depriving herself of one sense heightened her other ones, and she discerned a distant, low voice shouting urgently. "Anne! Anne!" Her eyes flew open; she wondered if she was hallucinating. Lady Russell's head snapped up and she peered out the window - she had heard it too. Anne was scarcely able to see anything outside, but in another moment, she made out the shadowy figure of a man atop a horse drawing near. Her heart pounded furiously and the blood rushed to her cheeks; she would have recognised the tall form with broad shoulders and straight back anywhere. It was Captain Wentworth.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rescue

Captain Wentworth swiftly dismounted his horse. As he swung open the carriage door, Anne involuntarily trembled from the bitter wind and snow sweeping through the interior. She lifted her eyes and saw the deep concern and relief etched on his handsome face.

"Anne - " He glanced at Lady Russell and corrected himself. "Miss Elliot, Lady Russell, are you both well?"

"Yes, Captain Wentworth, we are well," Lady Russell said coolly, displeased to see him. Her opinion of his imprudent and dangerous character remained unchanged, and his use of Anne's Christian name had not escaped her notice. "Where is Wilcox?"

"He arrived at the Great House, but when he saw the weather had worsened, he refused to come back out. He said his wages were not enough to risk his life in this snowstorm."

Captain Wentworth made no effort to conceal his contempt at such cowardly behaviour. Although it was not his place, he had severely upbraided Wilcox when the man declared no intention of returning to the carriage. If Captain Wentworth could have arranged a severe flogging for such an act of desertion, he would have gladly done so.

"We must find shelter from the storm," he continued. "I know of a small shepherd's hut not half a mile from here. I saw it in the autumn while riding these parts."

"A _shepherd's hut?"_ Lady Russell echoed incredulously. In all her life, she had never set foot in a place unfit for a woman of her rank, and she had no intention of starting now.

"Yes. A shepherd's hut. Wait here a moment," he said in a commanding tone before closing the door.

Lady Russell turned to Anne. "I do not like his manners. We are not crewman on his ship to be ordered around. Has he forgotten that I am the wife of a knight, and you are the daughter of a baronet? He ought to speak more respectfully, and he cannot be serious about going to some labourer's hut!"

Outside, Captain Wentworth pulled their trunks off the carriage; he placed them behind some trees off the road, then camouflaged them with snow and branches.

Anne rubbed her forehead and sighed. She did not like being in the middle of a disagreement, yet with her abundant patience and good sense, she all too often found herself in that very position.

"Lady Russell, we should be grateful that he has come to help us. As for the shelter, I do not see what other choice we have. It would be better than remaining in the carriage."

Lady Russell eyed Anne carefully, noticing that she was discomposed and flushed. _Is Anne still in love with him? Well, it does not signify; she told me he has formed an attachment with Louisa Musgrove._

Captain Wentworth returned to the door. "We must go now. The storm is worsening and will not be stopping anytime soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Lady Russell demanded.

"The wind is blowing from the east, the temperature is dropping, and the clouds are darkening," he responded matter of factly.

Anne smiled inwardly, admiring his abundance of practical knowledge, whilst Lady Russell made no reply other than a slight wave of her hand and inclination of her head.

"Please allow me to assist you, Lady Russell." Captain Wentworth motioned to his saddled horse.

She pulled back, her eyes glowing with indignation. "Captain Wentworth, I will not sit astride on a horse!"

"Then perhaps I should just leave you here!" His thundering voice reverberated through the desolate woods around them.

For a few moments, Lady Russell and Captain Wentworth silently glared at one another. They appeared to be engaged in something akin to a staring contest, each one daring the other to blink first.

Seeking to defuse the volatile situation, Anne said, "Would not riding a horse be better than walking?"

Her gentle voice pierced through Captain Wentworth's anger-induced haze, and he willed himself to calm down. No matter how tempted he was to abandon Lady Russell at the side of the road, Anne certainly would not allow it, though he was of half a mind to try anyway. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Forgive me, Lady Russell. I should not have spoken so. I had limited space for provisions and supplies." He indicated the overstuffed saddlebags on his horse.

"There is too much snow on the ground," he continued. "We will travel much faster if we ride the horses, and it is imperative that we get you and Miss Elliot to shelter as soon as possible."

Lady Russell contemplated the vexing situation; she understood the urgency, but she also prided herself on her strict notions of decorum. When her silence persisted, Captain Wentworth felt his impatience rising again.

"If you prefer, you may take the unsaddled horse instead." He pointed to the horse still harnessed to the carriage.

Immediately, Lady Russell stiffened and directed another glare at him. "Very well, Captain. I will go on the saddled horse."

After helping her up, Captain Wentworth went to unharness the other horse and brought it over to Anne.

"Miss Elliot, you and I will ride the unsaddled horse together. We will go slowly so you need not worry."

"Ride the... unsaddled horse?"

She could hear the slight panic in her voice. She only rode horses occasionally, and never an unsaddled one, much less in a snowstorm. To her surprise, he began leaning toward her as if to kiss her, and her heart started beating wildly. Before she knew it, his cheek was within inches of hers. The familiar, intoxicating scent of leather mixed with sandalwood drifted into her nostrils, stirring up old memories and desires. Had he any idea what effect he had on her?

"Anne," he said softly into her ear, his deep voice sending tremors down her spine, "I promise I will not let anything happen to you."

He pulled back and studied her face. As she lost herself in the depths of his dark eyes, she mused that he could have asked her to jump off a cliff at that moment and she would have happily obliged.

"I trust you," she whispered. _And I want to kiss you._

He nodded. "I will need both of my hands to guide the horses, so you will have to sit behind me and hold onto me."

He helped her onto the horse, then quickly swung himself up using a tree stump nearby. Feeling unsteady on the slick horse hair, Anne immediately wrapped her arms around him. The heat of his body emanated through his great coat, and she unconsciously pressed herself into his delicious warmth.

She heard his breath catch and felt a shudder go through him. Lightly tapping his heels, he nudged their horse to a slow walk. Lady Russell's horse felt its reins pull and obediently followed.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelations

The dilapidated wooden structure in front of them stood on wheels and measured no more than 10 feet long and 7 feet wide. After knocking with no response, Captain Wentworth pulled at the door and it opened easily. A quick inspection inside confirmed it was uninhabited, so he helped Lady Russell and Anne off their horses.

The hut appeared to have been recently abandoned, or perhaps its owner was away. The sparse interior contained only a small stove in one corner, a straw bed with a few tattered blankets folded on top, and a cupboard with dishes. Two small windows let in the only source of natural light.

After tying the horses to a nearby grouping of trees, Captain Wentworth brought in the saddlebags and set to work. He handed Anne and Lady Russell thick wool blankets to warm themselves. Then he took out a tinderbox and some dry wood procured from the Great House and lit the stove. Once he was satisfied with the warmth radiating from it, he stepped outside with a small pot, filled it with fresh snow, and placed it on the stove to make warm drinking water. As Anne and Lady Russell watched, the latter grudgingly admitted to herself that she admired his knowledge and efficiency.

Reaching into the bags once more, Captain Wentworth pulled out some food.

"Salt beef and biscuits - basic navy provisions," he said apologetically. "They are easy to transport and last a long time, so they do well in an emergency. Admiral Croft misses ship food from time to time, and he gifted these to the Musgroves, but they couldn't give it to me fast enough." He chuckled. "They are, perhaps, an acquired taste."

Wrapping a cloth around the hard biscuit, he smashed it into smaller pieces before offering the food. Anne took a small bite of the beef and nibbled on a chunk of biscuit, grateful for any nourishment. To her surprise, they tasted pretty good. Lady Russell also ate, and if she disliked the taste, she did not show it.

With her spirits restored by the warmth, water, and food, Lady Russell reflected on her earlier behaviour with regret. The unfamiliar and unpleasant experience of being stuck in a cold carriage for hours had frayed her usual patience, but it was no excuse for her poor conduct. She shuddered to think what would have happened if Captain Wentworth had not come to their aid, and realised with chagrin that while he had apologised, she had not.

"Captain Wentworth, please allow me to say how sorry I am for my behaviour earlier. I know that you were only trying to ensure the safety of myself and Anne, and I am very grateful to you."

"Please do not distress yourself, Lady Russell. I am glad to be of service to both you and Miss Elliot." His tone was friendly, with no hint of sarcasm or bitterness.

Feeling humbled, Lady Russell continued with a well-earned compliment. "Captain Wentworth, I am amazed at your many hidden talents. I do not know any other gentleman of my acquaintance who can predict the weather or light a fire."

"We sailors must learn many skills to survive at sea and far from home."

"Indeed. I suspect you can cook food and mend clothes as well, among other things."

His smiled at the veracity of her remark. With a hint of mischief in his eyes, he replied, "The navy is a profession which, if possible, is more distinguished in its domestic virtues than in its national importance."

This drew a laugh from Lady Russell. "No indeed, Captain Wentworth. Were it not for the superiority of our country's wooden walls, we might all be speaking French now. Perhaps I had not done justice to your profession in the past, but I will be the first to admit that I was mistaken."

Anne listened in amazement at the friendly dialogue. Maybe Captain Wentworth and Lady Russell would reconcile their differences after all.

~~OOO~~

A couple of hours later, Lady Russell lay asleep in the straw bed whilst Anne and Captain Wentworth sat side by side near the warm stove, holding cups of water and chatting about a variety of subjects. How different it was from his distant civility at Uppercross and Lyme! Outside, the wind howled loudly and the wooden walls creaked under the pressure.

"That sound reminds me of the gale we encountered in the autumn of the year seven, on our way to Plymouth," Captain Wentworth reflected.

"The one in the Sound that lasted four days and nights?"

"Yes, that is the very one."

He raised his eyebrows, impressed by her memory. Did he not know that she remembered everything about him? Another reaction soon replaced his first, as he saw her countenance fall and her eyes rapidly blink back tears.

"Anne, is something the matter?"

"I remember when you told us about it over dinner at the Great House, back in October. You said that if you had ended up in a small paragraph at one corner of the newspapers, nobody would have thought about you… But that is not true."

His heart skipped a beat and he tried to keep his voice steady.

"What do you mean?"

Only after the recent events in Lyme had he begun to understand himself. He still loved - had always loved - Anne. Might it be possible that she felt the same? He looked at her intently, scarcely allowing himself to hope.

Unable to meet his penetrating gaze, Anne lowered her eyes to her lap. Their hearts were once so open to one another that she was incapable of answering him with anything but complete honesty. Nervously fidgeting with her fingers, she gathered the courage to continue.

"I would have thought about you," she said in a half-whisper. "I thought about you and prayed for your safe return every day."

In an instant, he moved closer to her and clasped her hands. The heavenly smell of leather and sandalwood returned, and his warm and rough hands against hers electrified and awakened every nerve in her body.

"I should not have spoken those words, Anne. I thought you had forgotten about me, and I was acting out of anger and despair."

"I could never forget you."

His heart swelled at her declaration and he boldly pressed on. "Anne, I have been such a fool. I have loved none but you. I had imagined myself indifferent to you, when I had only been angry. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever."

She was struck, gratified, confusing, and beginning to breathe very quick, and feel a hundred things in a moment. This might be her only opportunity to tell him her true feelings, and she decided to seize it. They could share one brief moment of joy before reality burst upon them.

"Frederick," she whispered, and his eyes widened when he heard his given name, "my affection is yours for ever."

His grip on her hands tightened and he gazed into her gentle, dark eyes that spoke of requited love. Overcome with joy, he did not hear her next words.

"But we have to -"

"My own dear Anne! I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, over eight years ago. Please say you will marry me, sweetest, loveliest Anne." He brought her hands to his lips and reverently placed a soft kiss on each palm.

As he lifted his eyes back to her face, he saw her expression had changed to one of confusion and despair. Doubt began to spread through him. But surely he could not have mistaken her sentiments!

"Anne, what is wrong?"

"Frederick… Captain Wentworth…"

He started at her formal address and dropped her hands as if they had turned to burning coals. Was she upset at his taking liberties before she accepted him?

"I beg your forgiveness for kissing your hands. It was an impulse of the moment, but it was ungentlemanlike behaviour."

"No, it is not that."

Despite his concern, she prized his bursts of feeling that occasionally overstepped the bounds of propriety. Though she could not bring herself to behave similarly, his frank and open-hearted character was one of the reasons why she loved him so utterly and completely.

"What then, my love?"

Her heart whispered that she should stop talking and enjoy his kisses and tender words, but she knew she would suffer in her conscience. He obviously had no idea about his predicament, and she lamented that of all the people in the world, she was burdened with the task of telling him. After drawing a long, shaky breath, she proceeded.

"What about Louisa?"

His brow contracted and looked at her in confusion. "Louisa… Musgrove? I am afraid I do not understand."

"You and Louisa have… formed an attachment."

He caught her words with shock and surprise and shook his head emphatically. "No, you are mistaken. I do not care, could not care for her. When I thought you no longer loved me, I tried to see if I could attach myself to her, but I found that I could not."

Anne was loath to continue, but she knew she must. "It is not only my opinion. I know for a certainty that Charles, Mary, and Admiral Croft share the same view. I would not doubt that others do as well. While it may not have been your intention, I regret - very much - to say that there is… an expectation."

His astonishment was obvious, and after a few moments of silence, his face displayed an expression of mingled horror and mortification. He had indeed been unguarded with Louisa. He recalled their first walk alone to glean hazelnuts at Winthrop, subsequent walks where he gladly jumped her from the stiles, and their early morning stroll by the sea at Lyme, among other particular attentions he had paid to her.

The disturbance of his mind was visible in every feature. No sooner had he discovered Anne's true feelings for him, than he must mourn the loss of her through his own folly! He struggled to compose himself.

"I had not considered that my excessive intimacy with Miss Musgrove must have its danger of ill consequence in many ways. I am no longer at my own disposal." He could not believe the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Fresh tears sprang into Anne's eyes as she nodded in agreement, her throat too constricted to speak. She had lost all hope of regaining his affection; to discover now that he still loved her was a cruel trick of fate.

"Anne, you must know that I would marry you at once if I could, but I am honour bound to Miss Musgrove if she wishes it."

"Of course. You are an honourable man. I would not wish it any other way."

Her voice faltered as she felt her heart slowly shattering, one piece at a time. Seeking to give comfort, he reached his hand out to her again. She held it and squeezed it tightly, savouring his touch one last time.

"Anne, this is my doing, solely mine. I will set things right. I will find a way back to you."

She smiled sadly and said nothing, knowing the impossibility of his words. Thus they sat, hand in hand, enjoying the beautiful illusion of being reunited once again. A few feet away, Lady Russell lay on the bed with her back to them but her eyes open. She had not caught the whole conversation, but she had heard enough.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	4. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

As the morning sun spilled through the windows, Anne awoke with a groan. Her body ached from sleeping on the hard floor and her empty stomach rumbled. After slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the brightness, she sat up and massaged the knots in her shoulders and neck with her hands. Looking around the small hut, she saw Lady Russell tending to the stove but no sign of Captain Wentworth.

She walked to one of the small windows to see outside. The storm had passed, with but a few white clouds dotting an otherwise brilliant blue sky. Spying Captain Wentworth tending to the horses, she hastily exchanged pleasantries with Lady Russell before grabbing two cups of water and heading out the door.

Her boots sunk into the soft snow, crunching the tiny ice crystals as she walked. At the sound of her steps, Captain Wentworth turned, allowing her a full view of his dishevelled appearance. Dried patches of mud covered his boots, his pants were dirty and creased, and his cravat hung from his neck in a hopelessly crumpled mess. The left side of his hair was flattened down, no doubt from where he had slept, while another patch of hair at the top shot straight up to the sky. An uncontrollable smile spread across Anne's face.

Seeing her reaction, he laughed, then spread his arms out and slowly turned in a circle. "I have not the advantage of a mirror this morning. Tell me, how do I look?"

 _You look devastatingly handsome, Frederick._ Anne kept that bold thought to herself. Instead, she inspected her wrinkled dress, the bottom six inches splattered with dirt. Although she could not see her hair, she was certain it looked almost wild. "No worse than I, surely."

His dark eyes twinkled. "Then I must be utterly enchanting."

Instantly, she felt her cheeks burning from his forwardness. Unable to recall the last time she received a compliment, she had trouble forming a coherent response. He grinned at her reaction. He could not wait till the day he could shower her with the love and adoration she deserved.

Turning the subject, he said, "Mr. Musgrove should be here soon. I had told him about the hut before I left, and he said he would find us in the morning if the weather cleared."

She acknowledged him and found her voice again. "Thank you. Thank you for all you have done. Lady Russell and I are much obliged to you."

His eyes turned serious. "You of all people are not obliged to me for anything." He paused before continuing, "How I wish I could undo the past. I never wanted to cause you pain, Anne."

"I am, sadly, all too familiar with the pain occasioned when the heart must give way to duty."

He knew that she referred to their broken engagement in the year six. How many years had he resented her for disappointing and deserting him, and now here he was, doing the same to her.

"You must despise me."

"No! Never. I could never despise you."

His voice was thick with emotion as he stepped closer. "I am so sorry, Anne. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"It is already done, Frederick."

Hearing her use his Christian name again, coupled with her generous response, made his heart ache all the more. She was the only woman in the world whom he could ever think of as a wife, and he cursed his sense of duty and obligation. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss her, or better yet, whisk her off to Scotland.

When Mr. Musgrove arrived, he reported that Lady Russell's carriage was no worse for being left overnight at the side of the road, and his men were replacing the broken wheel. He also brought his own coachman to convey Lady Russell and Anne the rest of the way to Bath.

After accompanying Lady Russell and Anne back to the carriage and retrieving their trunks, Captain Wentworth prepared to take his leave.

"Good bye, Lady Russell." His swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good bye, Miss Elliot." Struck by the finality of his words, he hastened to add, "I hope to see you again soon."

For a few more moments, he lingered at the door, unwilling to leave just yet. Once the carriage set off, he would be heading back to Lyme. Back to Louisa. When he finally closed the door shut, Anne thought to herself that the next time they saw each other, he would be engaged to Louisa, or perhaps even married. Not wanting Lady Russell to discover her feelings, she fought back the tears threatening to spill. The last thing she needed now was a lecture on the reasons why Captain Wentworth was, despite his success and wealth all these years later, still unworthy of her love.

The remainder of their journey to Bath was blessedly uneventful and silent. Anne had no desire to converse, and Lady Russell granted her favourite god-daughter the solitude that she required.

Upon their arrival, Anne was put down in Camden Place; and Lady Russell then drove to her own lodgings, in Rivers Street.

~~OOO~~

"Wentworth! Come in, come in!"

Despite the dark emotions raging inside him, Captain Wentworth could not help but smile at Captain Harville's effusive friendliness.

"Good day Harville. I am sorry for my delay. The roads were quite muddy and a few were impassable, forcing me to find detours."

"No need to apologise! How did you and the Musgroves fare in the storm?"

In no mood to talk about Anne, Captain Wentworth simply replied, "Well enough. How were things in Lyme?"

"Just a little snow here, as you see. Miss Louisa has been quite worried for your safety. She has been asking about your arrival since she awoke this morning. If she is this anxious now, think about how she will be when you are married and ordered out to sea!"

 _Great, so Harville considers me an engaged man too!_

"You may inform her that I am quite unharmed."

"Why not tell her yourself? You have not visited her since the accident. What are you waiting for?

Captain Wentworth knew he must see Louisa and discuss their situation; however, he was not ready to face her so soon after giving Anne up, and he needed to carefully prepare his words.

"I am sorry, Harville. I am tired from my long journey and have a headache. I will head back to the inn now. Please make my apologies to Miss Louisa, and tell her that I will call on her tomorrow after breakfast."

Once he returned to his room at the Three Cups Inn, Captain Wentworth tried to formulate his plan. How would he extricate himself from his entanglement with Louisa? His conversation with her must strike a fine balance, releasing him without hurting her feelings. Louisa was blameless, and he did not want her to suffer any further from his thoughtlessness. She had already been through enough with her head injury, for which he felt entirely responsible.

Although he tried to concentrate, his thoughts continually drifted to Anne. How beautiful she had looked that morning with her impish smile and mussed up hair. The softness and warmth of her hands when he held them in his. The emptiness he felt now that she was gone, and how he longed to be in her presence again. _Stop it, Frederick. You must figure out what you will say to Louisa._

It promised to be a long night. Sighing at the unpleasant task ahead, Captain Wentworth poured himself a glass of brandy, the first of many before he would finally fall asleep.

~~OOO~~

Anne entered Camden Place with a sinking heart, anticipating an imprisonment of many months. As she stepped into the drawing room, Sir Walter turned in her direction.

"Ah, Anne, finally you -"

He abruptly stopped at the sight of her while Elizabeth and Mrs. Clay gasped and snickered. He had never seen any daughter of his look so… slovenly.

"Anne, what happened to you?" Sir Walter's face clearly showed his astonishment and disgust. He took a step back lest her dirt be contagious.

"Lady Russell and I were delayed by the snowstorm," she replied flatly.

"I sincerely hope nobody except the servants saw you walking into this house. It would have been better for you to wait until evening to arrive. People will think I have taken in a vagrant!"

Anne coloured, angry that her father cared more about appearances than her safe arrival. Sir Walter's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed her muddy boot prints marring his otherwise pristine floor.

"Well, there is nothing to be done about it now. You must bathe and change your clothes immediately before the rest of the house suffers the same fate as the floors." He rang for a maid before continuing, "Dinner will be in one hour. We have a guest tonight, so you will make a fifth, which must be deemed a disadvantage."

Ignoring her father's insulting words, Anne glanced around the room until her eyes came upon a young gentleman sitting in a corner. She recognized him as Mr. Elliot, the same man she had seen twice in Lyme. _What is he doing here?_ The expression on his face was a mixture of surprise and amusement, and when their eyes met, he nodded in recognition.

Noticing their exchange, Sir Walter said, "Once you look presentable, Anne, I shall properly introduce you to Mr. Elliot."

At this statement, Mr. Elliot stood up and walked over to Anne. "But we are already acquainted, are we not Miss Anne? We met in Lyme."

Anne smiled. "Yes, you are correct."

"I hope you did not suffer too greatly from the snowstorm." He gave her a look of genuine concern.

"Other than my frightening appearance, I am quite well."

Lowering his voice, he smiled and said, "Despite what others may think, I find your look uniformly charming."

Anne blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Elliot."

At that moment, the maid appeared and ushered Anne to her room. Once the hip-bath was filled, Anne peeled off her clothes and stepped in, luxuriating in the warm water. Sitting down and closing her eyes, she felt her muscles relax and the stress from the last two days melt away.

Anne thought back to her reception in the drawing room. She had been surprised to see Mr. Elliot again, and on seemingly intimate terms with her family. Clearly, he had reconciled with her father. She found herself excited for Mr. Elliot's company; his polite and agreeable manners were a vast improvement over her father, sister and Mrs. Clay.

 _Perhaps Bath will not be so unpleasant after all._

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note: Our dear couple is now separated by about eighty miles and Mr. Elliot has entered the picture! Coming up next - Frederick talks to Louisa. How will that conversation go?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Louisa

Louisa sat up in her bed, smoothing the sleeves of her dress and tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. After six long weeks, Captain Wentworth was finally visiting! Listening carefully to any noises outside her door, she discerned deep voices murmuring - he must be downstairs talking with Captain Harville. At length, heavy footsteps began walking up the stairs and continued until they stopped in front of her door. Feeling a bit faint from anticipation, she held her breath until she heard a knock.

Trying to maintain an demeanor neither too giddily happy nor too sedate, she exhaled, "Come in."

"Good morning, Miss Musgrove."

"Good morning, Captain Wentworth. Please have a seat."

She smiled and gestured at the chair next to her. After a moment's hesitation, he strode towards her, pulling the chair slightly further away from the bed before sitting down. They began with the civilities of discussing her health and recovery, his visit to Uppercross, and the snowstorm. Then they ran out of conversation and an uncomfortable silence descended on the room.

Captain Wentworth eventually observed, "It must be difficult staying inside the house all these weeks."

"I do not mind. I find that I prefer the indoors these days. The cold weather and wind rattle my nerves too much. Mrs. Harville and Captain Benwick have been very good about keeping me company. Captain Benwick has been reading some of his favourite poems to us."

She stopped and smiled sweetly at him, her eyelashes delicately fluttering. "I should dearly like to hear you read a poem, Captain Wentworth."

"Uh, perhaps another day." He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and cleared his throat. "Miss Musgrove, I came today to speak with you on an important matter."

"Oh, of course."

She sat up straighter and her heart raced. Would he at last propose to her? She did not know why he had delayed so long, as her mamma and Henrietta had declared him to be violently in love with her back in October. Captain Wentworth noticed her expectant look. Hopefully, she would not be too disappointed by what he was about to say.

"Miss Musgrove, since I arrived at Kellynch Hall three months ago, we have spent a great deal of time together. From the walks at Winthrop, and Uppercross, and Lyme, to the dancing at the Great House…"

He could hear himself rambling, and the phrases he had carefully prepared turned into a muddled mess in his head. Suddenly regretting the amount of brandy he imbibed the night before, he continued haltingly. Louisa, her mind racing from the excitement of the moment, was only half attending to his words.

"I understand that expectations have been raised… that there is no doubt of our mutual affection… should you wish to be married, I would honour…"

This was a far cry from the elegant proposal that Louisa had dreamt about, but she did not mind. He spoke of their mutual affection! How honoured he would be to marry her!

"Yes, yes, yes!" She interrupted him enthusiastically. "I will marry you!"

Captain Wentworth stopped and stared at her, dumbstruck. Had he truly proposed? With the dull throbbing in his head, he could not remember exactly what he had said. It would be pointless to continue the conversation, however; she wanted to marry him, and he was honour bound to abide by her wishes.

Louisa giggled softly at his shocked expression. Could he really be surprised that she loved him as much as he loved her? Overcome with delight, she impulsively reached her hands out and grabbed his.

"Oh Freddy, I am so happy," she sighed.

As he tried to clear the fog in his mind, he forced a smile and shuddered inwardly at the nickname she had most unwillingly bestowed.

 _This was not how it was supposed to go. This was not how it was supposed to go at all._

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	6. Chapter 6 - Secrets

**A/N: From this point forward, the story switches from "Captain Wentworth" to "Frederick" except as needed in letters and conversations.**

 **We'll also be moving faster through time. So far the story has only spanned four days in late December/early January, but we'll be moving quickly through January and into February so that Molland's and the concert fall on the same days as in the novel.**

~~START OF CHAPTER~~

"Must you leave so soon?"

Louisa tried to keep her voice calm, but her face plainly showed her distress. They were newly engaged, and not four-and-twenty hours later, Frederick was leaving for six weeks!

"Yes, I am afraid so, Miss Musgrove."

"We are engaged now, you must call me Louisa."

Frederick groaned inwardly. Yes, they were engaged. He had not yet accustomed himself to the shocking new development.

"Of course… Louisa," he replied. "I have put off my visit to Shropshire for too long. I originally planned to see my brother and his wife in October, and now it is January. I am afraid I cannot delay any further."

He regretted the exaggeration, but at least it was not an outright lie. He needed to get away after yesterday's disastrous proposal, and hoped that distance and time might weaken Louisa's attachment to him.

"But you must go to Uppercross to speak to my father!"

"I am sorry to say it will have to wait until my return."

"Can you not stop at Uppercross on your way to Shropshire?"

Frederick hid his annoyance as she pressed her case. After all, had he not praised her firmness and decisiveness on their walk to Winthrop? Now he must bear the consequences of his words. Besides, her suggestion was not outrageous; a trip to Uppercross would not be a major detour on his way up north, but he had his reasons for putting off the visit to Mr. Musgrove.

"I understand your eagerness, Louisa, but what is six weeks when we have… the rest of our lives?" His cravat felt uncomfortably tight around his neck as he forced those last words out.

"Must we keep the engagement to ourselves until you see my father?"

"It would not be proper to tell others before I speak to Mr. Musgrove."

"Oh, but I already know for a certainty that he will approve! Papa is very liberal and he has spoken many times of his great admiration for you."

"Even if you believe it is only a formality, I must give your father his due respect."

The disappointment on Louisa's face was unmistakable, but Frederick would not be persuaded. She dropped the issue and took on another one.

"Perhaps I could come with you to Shropshire? I should dearly like to meet my future brother and sister."

"I should like that very much, but I anticipated your request and spoke to the surgeon this morning before coming here. Unfortunately, your condition is still too delicate to endure a long carriage ride."

Frederick was glad for the surgeon's advice, as having Louisa accompany him would defeat the purpose of his trip.

"Very well," she relented. "I shall be thinking about you every day. I love you, Freddy."

He shuddered again.

"Louisa?"

"Yes?"

"I would… I prefer to be called Frederick."

"Oh, of course. I am sorry." She coloured, mortified that she had used a name he did not like.

"Think no more of it. I must go now. Take care, Louisa."

As he stood to leave, Louisa leaned forward in hopes of a kiss on her cheek, or maybe even her lips. Frederick hesitated as he considered which option would be least offensive to them both. Finally, he chose to pick up her hand and give it a quick kiss.

Louisa's stomach knotted as he left the room. His behaviour was very different from what she had observed with Charles Hayter and her sister, Henrietta. She had caught glimpses of their shy hand holding, stolen kisses on the cheek, whispered words and tender blushes. Frederick, meanwhile, did not even seem excited to be engaged. His actions certainly did not reflect those of a man violently in love. Was he merely preoccupied with his upcoming visit to Edward, or was something else on his mind? Would he show more affection once they were married, or would he be an equally cold and distant husband?

Louisa was desperate for advice, and resolved to tell Henrietta about the engagement. Separated by less than fifteen months in age, they had never kept anything from each other. Surely Frederick would not expect her to withhold such monumental news from her dearest friend and confidante! Despite Frederick's wish to keep the engagement private, Louisa trusted in her sister's discretion.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	7. Chapter 7 - Mr Elliot

Anne relished the quiet and solitary refuge next to the fire at Camden Place. The sounds of dull conversation and pretentious laughter drifted towards her from the adjoining room, as Bath's first set played card games at her father's evening party. Anne longed to attend the theatre or a concert, but after two weeks in Bath, she had yet to take pleasure in either amusement. Sir Walter and Elizabeth favoured private parties and Anne was a prisoner to their wishes. She therefore passed her time maintaining the minimum amount of civil conversation required before retreating to be alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of Frederick.

" _I have loved none but you. Please say you will marry me, sweetest, loveliest Anne."_

How often she had dreamt of a second proposal from him! And yet, he was not hers. She did not know how he would untangle himself; she must trust in Providence. That he would make post only two years after they met seemed improbable at the time, and yet he had done it. All his sanguine expectations, all his confidence in his profession had been justified. Might it not be so for this situation as well?

" _I will find a way back to you."_

"My dear cousin," a polished voice behind her spoke.

Anne turned to see Mr. Elliot approaching with a calculated smile on his face.

"I am afraid I interrupt your solitary reverie, dear cousin?" said he, as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"You certainly do, Mr. Elliot," she replied with a smile; "but it does not follow that the interruption must be unwelcome."

"I should be sorry indeed, if it were."

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Mr. Elliot?"

"Yes, very much so. I wish I could say the same yesterday evening - your company was greatly missed at the Dalrymples."

She heard the slight teasing in his voice.

"I doubt my anyone truly missed me. If my father and sister wished for my presence, it was only due to the embarrassment I caused by favouring a poor, sick friend over a viscountess and her daughter."

Mr. Elliot laughed. "I thought it quite delightful that you remained steadfast in your prior engagement to this Mrs. Smith, and I can assure you that one person in attendance last night regretted your absence with all his heart." He looked at her, hoping she understood his meaning.

"I must say," he continued, "I enjoyed making Lady Russell's acquaintance at the party. We had quite a lively and interesting discussion about you, though perhaps it would be wrong to divulge further details."

Now he hoped to raise her curiosity, but she would not be baited.

"No, Mr. Elliot, I would not wish you to betray a private conversation."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Anne declared herself overheated by the fire and excused herself.

Watching her pleasing figure retreat, Mr. Elliot congratulated himself on his good fortune. Unlike his first marriage, which had been solely for his departed wife's money, he wanted his second marriage to be for love. He highly admired Anne, and she would surely not refuse such an advantageous offer, especially at her age. Marrying her would also solve his other concern - securing his inheritance of the Kellynch estate by preventing Sir Walter from remarrying.

Until he could win Anne's affection, Mr. Elliot was aware of another danger to his dream of becoming a baronet. Having visited Camden Place regularly for almost two months, he knew that Elizabeth's companion, Mrs. Clay, desired to marry Sir Walter and become the next Lady Elliot. Her youth and assiduous pleasing manners were dangerous attractions; so fearful was Mr. Elliot of her ability to succeed that he decided he would tempt her with the hope of marrying him instead. Once he and Anne were married, he might even keep Mrs. Clay as his mistress and establish her in London while Anne remained at Kellynch.

With his strategy in place, Mr. Elliot departed Camden Place that evening in high spirits. Life could not be any better!

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	8. Chapter 8 - Letter to Anne

It was the beginning of February; and Anne, having been a month in Bath, was growing very eager for news from Uppercross and Lyme. One evening, a letter from Mary was delivered to her; and, to quicken the pleasure and surprise, with Admiral and Mrs Croft's compliments. The Crofts must be in Bath! Anne eagerly opened her letter.

* * *

 _February 1st_

 _My dear Anne,_

 _I make no apology for my silence, because I know how little people think of letters in such a place as Bath. You must be a great deal too happy to care for Uppercross, which, as you well know, usually affords little to write about. I am, however, delighted to say that for once, I have some exciting news to communicate._

 _Henrietta came by earlier this morning and told me a great secret - Louisa and Captain Wentworth are engaged! True, upon my honour! Henrietta had it from Louisa herself when she was at Lyme. As you know, I had favoured Captain Wentworth for Henrietta, but since she has chosen to throw herself away on Charles Hayter, I am just as content to see the Captain settled with Louisa. What a capital match for her!_

 _It has not been publicly announced as Captain Wentworth has yet to speak to Mr. Musgrove, but I cannot imagine that my father would not give his consent. Therefore, although Henrietta begged me not to tell another soul, I must allow myself the liberty of being the first to inform you. I know, Anne, that you are the epitome of discretion._

 _Captain Wentworth is presently visiting his brother in Shropshire on some urgent matter, but as soon as he returns, he will proceed directly to Uppercross. Louisa remains at Lyme and is recovering well, and plans to return home on Saturday se'nnight._

 _The Crofts are going to Bath; Mrs. Croft has offered to convey anything to you. I would make this letter longer, but after writing of Louisa's engagement, all else pales in comparison. I am sure the happy truth will not be concealed for much longer!_

 _Charles joins me in love, and everything proper._

 _Yours affectionately,_

 _Mary_

* * *

Anne stared at the paper, her hands trembling uncontrollably.

"How is Mary?" said Elizabeth; and without waiting for an answer, "And what brings the Crofts to Bath?"

"I pray you would excuse me, Elizabeth."

Anne exited the room as quickly as she could. She did not know what Frederick had in mind when he said he would make things right, but surely this was not it.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **A/N: Oops! Gotta hand it to those gossiping sisters... do you think word will get back to Frederick?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Letter to Frederick

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! For the guest who reviewed early yesterday - unfortunately, Frederick is rather stuck. The chapter below explains it a little and I will explain my thoughts further at the end.**

~~START OF CHAPTER~~

 _February 1st_

 _My dear Frederick,_

 _I trust you are enjoying yourself in Shropshire. Please send my love to Edward and Catherine._

 _I had a most extraordinary evening at the Musgroves tonight. After dinner, Mrs. Charles sought me out and asked me to convey her wishes for your happiness in my next letter to you. She also said she hoped to see her "future brother" soon. I thought it very strange, for if you are indeed engaged, I know you would have informed me so yourself. I hope you will let me know if she has been misinformed, or if I should be wishing you joy as well._

 _The Admiral and I are to Bath tomorrow. We have secured lodgings at Gay Street and plan to stay for four weeks. His doctor thinks him gouty, so he will take the hot baths and medicinal waters. Mrs. Charles tells me that her father and sisters are enjoying Bath and have become good acquaintances with Mr. Elliot, whom you caught a glimpse of at Lyme. Apparently, Mr. Elliot is very agreeable and spends half his time at Camden Place. Perhaps we shall make his acquaintance when we pay our respects to Sir Walter._

 _Your affectionate sister,_

 _Sophia_

* * *

Frederick cursed and slammed his fists on the table, causing the tea cup and saucer in front of him to shudder noisily as if they cowered in fear. Mary knew about the engagement! Of course, it must have come from Louisa. And if Mary was indiscreet enough to speak about it to Sophia…

His blood ran cold. In all likelihood, Mary had told Anne about the engagement as well.

 _What must she think of me?_

Since only Louisa could break the engagement, Anne probably considered the marriage a certainty. She would have no reason to wait for him, and to make matters worse, she was now in frequent company with the handsome and infuriatingly eligible Mr. Elliot! Frederick had not forgotten Mr. Elliot's admiration of Anne in Lyme. Lady Russell would surely approve of the match and try to influence Anne as well.

 _Why would Anne decline Mr. Elliot's attentions if she thinks I am lost to her? Wealthy, well-mannered, heir to Kellynch Hall - he has more to recommend him than I ever could._

The door slowly opened and Edward stepped forward. "Is everything okay, Frederick?"

"Yes, of course Edward. Life could not be better." His voice dripped heavily with sarcasm.

Edward frowned and quietly withdrew. Clearly, his younger brother was not fit to be near anyone.

Frederick sunk his head into his hands. Despite being in Shropshire for four weeks, his engagement to Louisa was as firm as ever. How much longer could he hide here, avoiding his responsibility? How would he endure a marriage to someone he did not love, and worse yet, the idea of the woman he did love married to another?

"Damn it! What am I to do?" He shouted angrily to the empty room, followed by a string of colourful sailor words. No answer would follow.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **A/N: In the Regency era, only women could break engagements without causing a huge stir. Frederick is too honourable to act in a manner that would make Louisa want to break with him (and I wouldn't want to write a Frederick that acted otherwise). So just like in the novel, he stays in Shropshire and desperately needs someone else to help him! He'll be in misery for a little longer… I wanted to write some interaction with Edward and besides, Frederick deserves a little more suffering for entangling himself!**

 **Calla - It's no secret, in my stories Anne and Frederick _always_ get their happily ever after :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Lady Russell

As they made their usual morning stroll along the streets of Bath, Lady Russell observed Anne's drawn eyes, pale complexion, and pensive crease between her eyebrows with concern. Neither the pursuit of millinery, umbrellas, nor pastry could lift the melancholy cloud had that settled over Anne. Even a trip to the bookstore to peruse the latest poems and prose produced no improvement.

Lady Russell had not seen Anne in such low spirits since… well… since that last visit to Bath eight years ago. Coming on the heels of her broken engagement to Frederick, the trip was a disaster on all fronts. Despite Lady Russell's best efforts to introduce Anne to handsome young men with fortune and connexions, Anne spent the entire six weeks in utter misery. When they attended the Upper and Lower Rooms, Anne politely refused every request to dance, declaring she had given it up entirely. Every concert and theatre performance met with complete indifference.

Could the source of Anne's unhappiness now be the same as it was then? What had happened since they met yesterday morning to effect such a change?

Determined to find out more, Lady Russell asked, "Have you heard from Mary lately?"

Anne flinched at the recollection.

"Yes, I received a letter yesterday. She and Charles are well."

"I am glad to hear it. What is the news from Uppercross?"

Anne thought back to the letter's contents, trying to remember what Mary wrote about other than the forbidden subject of the engagement.

"The Crofts are in Bath; they think the Admiral gouty."

"I dare say a few trips to the hot baths should do him wonders. Any other news?"

"Louisa is recovering well. She is to return to Uppercross on Saturday se'nnight."

Lady Russell nodded and waited for further information about Louisa, but Anne simply looked ahead and continued walking as if the conversation had ended. Although further would be impolite, Lady Russell decided that in this case, necessity trumped decorum.

"And that was all the news?"

Anne averted her eyes. "Yes. Mary did not say anything else of significance."

Lady Russell pursed her lips. There had to be more, but clearly Anne would not speak of it. Changing tactics, Lady Russell decided to raise the other subject of great interest.

"I have been very glad to make Mr. Elliot's acquaintance here in Bath. What an agreeable young man! I am very glad that he has reconciled with your father."

"Yes, he is very agreeable," Anne replied neutrally, worried about what might be on Lady Russell's mind. "Though I wonder why he chooses to be acquainted now after so many years of estrangement."

"I think it perfectly natural that at a mature time of life, he should understand the importance of being on good terms with the head of his family. And I have noticed his particular attentions to you."

At this remark, Anne flushed. The idea of Mr. Elliot's unwelcome attentions agitated her greatly, though her pink cheeks might be mistaken for another emotion by a casual observer.

"He is very sensible and well-mannered, do you not think, Anne?"

"I can find no fault with his conversation or behaviour towards my family, but -"

"He would be a most suitable match, and I cannot imagine a man more exactly what he ought to be than Mr. Elliot. I own that to be able to regard you as the future mistress of Kellynch would be highly gratifying to me."

Anne shook her head. Of course Lady Russell would favour Mr. Elliot. He fit all her criteria for an eligible young man.

"In many respects I think highly of Mr. Elliot, but we should not suit."

"Why ever not, Anne?"

Anne considered giving a broad, vague response to close the subject, but her tongue would not obey.

"He is rational, discreet, polished, but he is not open. He is _too_ agreeable. There is no burst of feeling, no warmth of indignation or delight. I could much rather depend upon the sincerity of one who sometimes says a careless or hasty thing, than one whose tongue never slips."

Anne's eyes began to fill with tears as she heard herself describing Frederick. How she loved his open-hearted character! Their union could not have divided her more from other men, than their final separation. It was only a matter of time now before he would be married. To Louisa.

Noticing Anne's distress, Lady Russell mercifully let the matter drop; she weighed Anne's words carefully and came to a decision.

"I am exceedingly sorry Anne, but I just remembered an important matter to which I need to attend. Are you well? Would you like me to convey you back to Camden Place?"

"Thank you, I am well. I would prefer to walk."

With that, Lady Russell boarded her carriage and proceeded hastily back to Rivers Street. An hour later, her carriage set off again.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	11. Chapter 11 - Brothers

**A/N:**

 **1) To the guest review who finds this story very high angst, I apologize and hang in there! You'll notice from my other stories that I speed along to our happy ending, and this story is pushing it for me too, but it is still brisk and short (~18,000 words total) compared to almost every P &P fanfic I've read.**

 **2) Leigh - thank you for the review! Frederick's suffering is almost done, and everything will be clear by the end. :)**

 **3) We move on to some quick interaction between Frederick and Edward. I hope you like my brief sketch of a sympathetic, lightly teasing older brother.**

~~START OF CHAPTER~~

The fire danced and crackled, casting warm light and moody shadows about the room. Having sworn off that traitorous brandy, Frederick now nursed his second glass of port as he leaned back in a chair. His older brother, Edward, sat close by, his own glass barely touched.

"All right, Frederick, out with it."

After Edward's wife retired to bed that evening, the two brothers made their way to the parlour. Although Frederick's foul mood had not improved much, Edward decided he needed to broach the subject and find out what was on Frederick's mind.

Frederick groaned, turning his body away from Edward and towards the fire. Staring silently at the flickering orange flames, he hoped his brother would take the hint and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, Edward sensed the matter was too important to be dropped.

As he watched Frederick's face - a mixture of anger, sadness, and hopelessness - it dawned on Edward that he had seen that pained expression before. He recalled the year six, when Frederick's heart was almost broken after Anne ended their engagement.

"Who is she?" Edward asked gently.

Frederick quickly sat forward and whipped his head around; Edward knew from the haunted countenance that he had hit the mark.

"What?"

"I can tell it is a matter of the heart. Perhaps you have forgotten that I was present when your engagement to Miss Elliot ended. You stalked my house in Monkford with the same grim expression before storming off and almost killing yourself on that broken up sloop."

"Ah! Dear old Asp."

Frederick slumped back into the chair. He had indeed courted death by sailing the Asp, a sloop hardly fit for home service, all the way to the West Indies. It had been an opportunity to prove his worth to all who had doubted him. Sir Walter. Lady Russell. Though he did not say their names aloud, he tasted the bitterness on his tongue.

Anne. _Anne._

The memory of their conversation in the shepherd's hut flooded back.

" _I thought about you and prayed for your safe return every day. My affection is yours for ever."_

How happy he had been to hear those words! If he had not been so reckless, they could have been engaged - nay, married even - by now. Trying to chase away this painful realisation, he swallowed another mouthful of port.

"So, Frederick, what is her name?"

Frederick's lips tightened. Why should he not tell Edward? Had not his brother been a source of comfort in the year six?

"It is Anne."

"Anne? You seem to be drawn to women named Anne," Edward lightly teased.

"It is…" Frederick closed his eyes and then gave a short, bitter laugh. Oh, the irony of it all! "It is… the same Anne."

A silence followed as this admission slowly sank in. Not quite believing what he had heard, Edward leaned forward with raised eyebrows. "The same… Anne Elliot? Sir Walter's daughter?"

Frederick drained his glass and set it down quietly on the table, no slamming or cursing this time. Strangely, once he started talking about Anne, his anger began to dissipate, leaving him with an overwhelming emptiness in his heart.

"Yes. Anne Elliot."

Edward sucked in a breath, stunned. Sophia had sent letters mentioning Frederick's time at Kellynch, and had written about meeting Anne and her family, but said nothing about Frederick and Anne together. In fact, his sister had indicated that Frederick was forming an attachment with Louisa Musgrove. Edward remembered the Musgroves from his time at Somersetshire. The parents were kind and friendly while Louisa, though only fourteen when Edward left, was good-humoured and lively.

And yet Frederick still longed for Anne all these years later! The situation was more serious than Edward had anticipated. Pouring another generous amount of port into Frederick's glass, Edward sat back and adopted his gentle voice and sympathetic demeanor that was so effective at soothing his parishioners as they confessed their sins.

"Tell me all about her, Frederick."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	12. Chapter 12 - Time's Up

The servants carried his trunks down the stairs and to the carriage as Frederick blankly stared out the drawing room window. Six weeks had passed since he had left Lyme; his temporary reprieve had ended, and he was now bound for Uppercross.

"The Musgroves are a very respectable family. One could not be connected with better people," said Edward softly.

Frederick made no response. He knew his brother was trying to be reassuring, but it only made him more melancholy.

 _If only I had written to Anne in the year eight when I made post. Perhaps she would have answered my letter. Or in the year nine… ten… eleven… Good God! How many years have I let go by!_

 _If only I spent time with her at Uppercross renewing our acquaintance, instead of trying to attach myself to either of the Miss Musgroves. How could I have let my pride and resentment keep me from trying to regain her?_

 _If only I had thought about my actions and not entangled myself with Louisa._

 _If only, if only, if only..._

His regrets weighed heavily on his heart. He had once believed that no pain could be greater than what he experienced when Anne ended their engagement, but now he knew that he was wrong. There was a difference between losing her eight years and a half ago and losing her now, when her character was fixed on his mind as perfection itself.

"Come Frederick, it is time."

With slow, measured steps, Frederick walked out the front door and towards the carriage. The solemnity with which he proceeded was more fitting for a prisoner walking towards the tumbrel that would wheel him to the guillotine, rather than a traveller boarding a carriage to Somersetshire.

 _At least the guillotine would be a quick death instead of a life sentence._

Frederick winced at his thoughts.

 _Come man, get a grip! No matter your feelings about Anne, you must treat Louisa with the kindness she deserves._

Once on board, Frederick pulled out the letter he had placed in his coat pocket. It arrived two days ago and he had read it over a dozen times already, wondering what it could mean.

 _February 6th_

 _Dear Frederick,_

 _I hope your visit to Shropshire is going well. My recovery has progressed enough for me to return home in a few days. I shall arrive at Uppercross on Saturday, a few days before you, and would be honoured if you would call on me Wednesday morning before you speak to my father. I patiently await your visit._

 _Yours affectionately,_

 _Louisa_

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	13. Chapter 13 - Uppercross

Despite the four day journey, Frederick did not feel ready as he stood in front of the Great House. Then again, would he ever be ready? He reluctantly knocked on the door.

As he entered the drawing room, Henrietta, Louisa and Captain Benwick stood up to greet him. _What in the world is Benwick doing here?_ Captain Benwick caught Frederick's somber, questioning expression and immediately went white as snow.

"Good morning, Frederick!" Louisa exclaimed, immediately going over to him. "I am so glad you have arrived. Let us take a walk in the garden together."

Since she seemed eager to go, Frederick agreed. After she quickly donned her pelisse and took a shawl, he extended his arm to her and nodded to Henrietta and Captain Benwick. The latter's forehead was dotted with perspiration and he appeared ready to pass out. _What is going on with that man?_

~~OOO~~

Louisa and Frederick walked outside into the brisk winter weather, exchanging pleasantries before sitting down on a cold bench. He patiently waited for her to speak but she remained silent for several minutes, refusing to even look at him. Her body trembled slightly.

"Louisa, are you cold? Perhaps we should head back inside."

"No, I am not cold, thank you."

Was she afraid of something? Of him? Remembering to be kind to her, he gently placed his hand over hers. When she finally dared to look at him, he smiled warmly. This gave her the courage she needed.

"Frederick, I was very honoured to receive your offer of marriage last month. You are a good man, and I have no doubt you will be an excellent husband. However, I have had much time to think while you have been away."

She stopped to gauge his reaction. To her relief, he did not look angry or upset, but he did seem to be hanging on to her every word as if his life depended on it.

"When I accepted your proposal, I believed that I was in love with you. As you were my first suitor, I had not the experience to know the difference between infatuation and love, and I now realise that what I felt for you was a fever of admiration. While this might one day grow into love, I cannot say for certain if it will. It would not be fair to either of us to marry without mutual love."

She paused to look at him again. He thought he understood what she was implying. A feeling of joy bubbled within him but he quickly suppressed it. She had not yet spoken the words he needed to hear.

"Yes, I agree. I would never wish you to give your hand without your heart."

She looked pleased at his response.

"In that case, I must release you from our engagement."

He exhaled slowly and deeply, astounded to hear the words for which he had desperately prayed. Before he inappropriately displayed his immense relief and delight, he quickly said,

"I thank you for your honesty, Louisa."

"You are not angry or upset?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh, I am so thankful! Frederick, you are too kind."

The relief in her eyes was palpable, but then she became nervous again.

"There is a one more matter that I must share with you."

"Go on."

"I have... developed an affection for someone else. I hope your friendship with him will not be wounded by it." Louisa watched him cautiously.

It only took a half-second for Frederick to know whom she meant.

"Benwick?"

She nodded and he chuckled. Not expecting that reaction, Louisa furrowed her brows.

"What is it?"

"I am very happy for you both, truly. But now I know why he looked stricken with influenza when I arrived.

Louisa laughed softly. "He has been most concerned about your reaction."

"Then shall we go see him?"

~~OOO~~

Sitting alone in the drawing room, Captain Benwick nervously tapped his fingers on the table. In front of him, a book of poems lay open, the pages unread. Instead, his eyes moved all over the room, not focusing on anything in particular.

Captain Benwick had wanted to remain at Lyme, but Louisa begged him to accompany her to Uppercross. His presence would give her strength and support to face Frederick, she said. Loath to see her distressed, he relented, and now he would have to face Frederick too.

How would Frederick react to Louisa ending the engagement? He had been so attached to her back in November, always by her side as they walked along the Cobb. Captain Benwick also fretted at Louisa's insistence that she reveal their mutual affection. Would Frederick demand a duel to defend his honour? The thought launched fear directly into Captain Benwick's heart. Regardless of whether he chose swords or pistols, he knew Frederick would best him.

He started at the sound of Louisa's sweet, gentle voice in the doorway. As soon as she and Frederick stepped into the room, his eyes flew to Louisa. She gave a smile and a quick nod which assuaged him, but he would not be truly at ease until he heard from Frederick. Shifting his gaze to Frederick's face, he saw it was inscrutable as ever.

"Benwick!" Frederick's deep voice boomed across the room.

Captain Benwick immediately jumped to his feet, a force of habit from his days on the Laconia when he served as Frederick's first lieutenant. The sudden movement from sitting to standing made him dizzy; the room went blurry and he closed his eyes to regain his balance.

 _Swords or pistols? Which had a lower probability of permanent damage or… death?_

When he opened his eyes again, Frederick had halved the distance between them with long, purposeful strides. Would it come to fisticuffs instead? Captain Benwick swallowed hard. In a few more steps, Frederick was almost upon him. Before Captain Benwick could raise his arms up in defense, a big smile spread across Frederick's face and he extended his right hand out. Captain Benwick stared, startled at the unexpected move, then tentatively reached his own hand out as well. The two men exchanged a handshake while Frederick's other hand clapped Captain Benwick's shoulder.

"Take good care of her, Benwick," Frederick said.

Captain Benwick let go of the breath he did not know he was holding. No blood would be shed after all. "I will. Thank you."

"I must take leave now. Good day, Louisa. Good day, Benwick. Please convey my regards to Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove."

Frederick turned and sprinted back to Kellynch Hall as fast as his legs could carry him. Thankful that he had not unpacked too many belongings the night before, he quickly tossed everything back into his trunks.

 _I will be at Bath tonight. Please do not let me be too late._

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **A/N:**

 **1) Ahh Benwick. In the book, he is too scared to ask for Mr. Musgrove's consent in person and sends a letter instead. I couldn't resist dragging him to Uppercross in my story!**

 **2) Frederick's journey from Shropshire to Uppercross takes four days since he does not travel on Sunday.**

 **3) Thanks Jim for pointing out the name/rank issue, which I have fixed!**

 **4) We'll have more details on Louisa's change of heart in a later chapter, but next up - Bath! Frederick will arrive on Wednesday night. Do you remember in the book where Anne goes to on Thursday? Yep, Molland's!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Divided

Gray clouds covered the sky as a late morning drizzle descended on Bath. Frederick had arrived near dusk the day before and secured lodgings at Edgar's Buildings, not far from where Sophia and Admiral Croft were staying. Exhausted from the incessant travel, he awoke later than usual to break his fast before heading out into the streets of Bath.

He planned to call on the Crofts and seek information about Anne, but having no umbrella, he first walked to Milsom Street and located a shop selling men's accessories. After a half hour in the very crowded store, where every man in Bath seemed to have converged at the same time in search of umbrellas and gloves, he emerged victorious with his new purchase in hand.

As he continued south towards Quiet Street, he descried, across the pavement at a distance away, Anne leaving a confectionery store with a smile on her face and a gentleman by her side. Frederick's heart lurched painfully. Was he too late? Who was the man, and had she formed an attachment with him? Anne's gaze drifted and Frederick knew she had spotted him when her body froze and she flushed. Their eyes locked for a few moments but he was unable to read her thoughts.

The man next to Anne briefly glanced over, then steered her in the opposite direction. After seeing his face, Frederick recollected him perfectly as Mr. Elliot. There was no difference between him and the man who had stood on the steps at Lyme, admiring Anne as she passed, except in the air and look and manner of the privileged relation and friend.

Jealousy surged through Frederick as Anne and Mr. Elliot strode off together, her arm tucked under his. Before they were out of sight, Mr. Elliot leaned towards Anne and smiled as he whispered into her ear. Frederick clenched his hands until his fingernails dug into his skin. How did Anne feel about Mr. Elliot, and what was Mr. Elliot saying to her?

~~OOO~~

"My dear cousin, I am sorry to have kept you waiting," Mr. Elliot said to Anne. "Shall we go before the rain increases?"

Anne took Mr. Elliot's arm as they left Molland's. Once outside, she glanced at the the passersby holding umbrellas as they walked up and down the street. Suddenly, unmistakably, she locked onto Frederick who was standing on the other side. Frederick was in Bath! But what was he doing here - was he just passing through or did he come to stay? Had he come alone? And most importantly, was he still engaged to Louisa? She tried unsuccessfully to read his thoughts.

As she stood motionless, Mr. Elliot followed her eyes to the handsome, dark-haired gentleman staring back at them. The man seemed familiar; Mr. Elliot remembered him from Lyme. Unsettled by the man's intense gaze and Anne's flushed cheeks, Mr. Elliot immediately turned her and led her away. As they headed towards Camden Place, Mr. Elliot thought the gentleman might still be watching, so he leaned in to Anne and smiled. "We are in luck, my dear cousin. The rain appears to be easing."

~~OOO~~

That evening, Frederick attended the dressed ball at the Upper Rooms in hopes of seeing Anne, but met only with disappointment. Visits to the Lower Rooms on Friday night and the theatre on Saturday night, and to the pump room and shopping streets during both mornings, produced the same result. She was suddenly nowhere to be met with; every search for her was equally unsuccessful.

Sophia told him that the Elliots preferred private card parties, to which the Crofts had yet to be invited. Anger and jealousy stabbed at Frederick's heart. He knew with certainty that Mr. Elliot attended the parties, probably sitting next to Anne the whole time and whispering God only knows what into her ear. Frederick needed to find a way to see her. He formed a new plan, and decided to visit Sophia as early as possible on Monday.

~~OOO~~

On Monday morning Anne called on Lady Russell, who had been away from Bath for about a week on urgent business and returned a couple of days prior. When Anne arrived back at Camden Place, Mr. Elliot was present and in animated conversation with Elizabeth and Mrs. Clay. Anne took a seat in a chair near the window and opened a book.

About a quarter hour later, a servant came in and presented Elizabeth with two calling cards. Glancing at them briefly, Elizabeth remarked indifferently, "Mrs. Croft and Captain Wentworth."

Anne immediately lifted her head. Frederick was calling on them! Trying to contain her enthusiasm, she said neutrally, "I should like to see them. I very much enjoyed Mrs. Croft's company when I visited her at Kellynch Hall."

Suspicious about her reaction, Mr. Elliot went to the window. Outside the door stood a well-dressed woman and the same gentleman he had seen outside of Molland's last week. He then went over to Elizabeth and said something to her. The something might be guessed by its effects.

Elizabeth gave the servant her answer. "Please inform them that we are not at home."

Crestfallen, Anne stood up and went to the window; she noticed the consternation on Frederick's face as the servant relayed the message. As he and Sophia departed, he glanced at the upper windows and saw Anne. A few seconds later, Mr. Elliot emerged at her side and obliged her to withdraw. How would she ever manage to speak to Frederick?

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **A/N:**

 **1) I borrowed Edgar's Buildings from Northanger Abbey. Today, the street has been renamed George Street. It runs perpendicular to both Milsom Street (where Molland's is located) and Gay Street (where the Crofts are staying).**

 **2) Frederick is dark-haired because my favorite Persuasion adaptation is the 1995 one, so all of my stories are written with Ciaran Hinds in mind.**

 **3) How will the repeated failures to meet, along with Mr. Elliot's clear interference, affect our dear couple? We'll find out in the next update!**

 **Who's ready for the concert?!**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Concert, Octagon Room

Bath's public amusement on Wednesdays was a concert in the Upper Rooms. Initially, Frederick had planned not to go, assuming Anne would be at another evening party. However, having spent the previous day with some fellow officers and their gossiping wives, he learned that tonight's concert was for the benefit of a person patronised by the Dowager Viscountess Dalrymple, a cousin of the Elliots, and therefore Anne and her family were expected to attend.

Mr. Elliot's intentions towards Anne were also much discussed by the wives, with the prevailing opinion that a mutually desired engagement would be forthcoming. Therefore, Frederick arrived with great trepidation. He wanted to tell Anne that he was free from Louisa, but without knowing her present feelings, he hesitated to act further.

Standing outside amidst the din of carriages and concertgoers, he peered through the darkness in search of Anne. Unsuccessful in his endeavor, he moved inside. When the doors to the Octagon Room opened, he stiffened at the sight of Anne standing next to Mr. Elliot as they intimately conversed. Mr. Elliot again! Did that man ever leave her side? Blood rushed to his face as his anger reached new heights, and he decided he would only bow and then continue walking.

As he neared, Anne surprised him by stepping forward with a gentle, "How do you do, Captain Wentworth?"

Gratified at her attention, Frederick stopped and returned her greeting. Like an insatiable leech, Mr. Elliot resurfaced next to Anne and stuck to her side as he glowered at Frederick. Undeterred, Frederick squarely met the gaze and lifted his chin up in challenge.

Anne made the necessary introductions. "Mr. Elliot, this is Captain Wentworth of the Royal Navy. His sister and her husband are leasing Kellynch Hall. Captain Wentworth, this is my cousin, Mr. Elliot."

The two men bowed with cold civility, each wishing a large hole would miraculously appear under the other and swallow him up, never to be seen again.

"A sailor?" Mr. Elliot smirked. "What an interesting... _profession_." Surely Anne would not be interested in someone who had to earn his own money!

"Yes, the navy is very interesting," Frederick replied dryly.

"Pray, what brings you to Bath, _Captain_?"

The harmless question was a grave miscalculation, and Frederick felt truly obliged to Mr. Elliot for his blunder. While Frederick might not speak to Anne privately, he could still get his point across.

"I am glad you asked, Mr. Elliot. I was lately occupied with an _obligation_ elsewhere, but found myself most unexpectedly _released_."

From the corner of his eye, he watched Anne's face light up in understanding.

"I had a _previous engagement_ in Bath that I was unable to attend to before," he continued, "but now that I am here, I hope to resolve that soon."

Mr. Elliot's eyes narrowed as he sensed a secret dialogue occurring before him. At that moment, the doors opened again and "Lady Dalrymple, Lady Dalrymple," was the rejoicing sound as the viscountess and her daughter, Miss Carteret, entered. Mr. Elliot seized his opportunity; quickly moving to divide Anne from Frederick, he took her arm as they joined with the Dalrymples and proceeded into the concert room.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	16. Chapter 16 - The Concert, First Act

Anne saw nothing, thought nothing of the brilliancy of the room. She was thinking only of the last quarter hour, and her mind took a hasty range over it. Frederick's words, his expressions, and his manner had been such as she could see in only one light. He had been released by Louisa, and had come to Bath to renew his offer to her!

Mr. Elliot had maneuvered to sit next to her, but she had no inclination to talk to him. Instead, she searched the room for Frederick, but to her disappointment he could not be found. _We shall meet again. He will look for me._

The concert began. Anne made a show of listening to the music but her thoughts remained on Frederick. She now knew his feelings, but he still did not know hers _. I must tell him, but how shall I manage it?_

Certain that Frederick was somewhere watching, Mr. Elliot sought to dissuade his rival by sliding closer to Anne on the bench, more than was proper. The bench was so full that she could not retreat from him due to the unknown gentleman on her other side. In the interval succeeding an Italian song, he asked her to translate the words and she politely obliged. Then, with a raised voice, he showered her with flattery and thinly veiled references to matrimony. It was misery for Anne to think of Mr. Elliot's attentions. Their evil was incalculable.

When the first act ended, Mr Elliot unhappily found himself invited by Elizabeth and Miss Carteret, in a manner not to be refused, to sit between them. For once, Anne felt gratitude towards her sister. With her new freedom, Anne employed some strategy of her own, eventually moving to the end of the bench with an extra vacant space at hand. Such was her situation when she sighted Frederick not far off. His demeanor reflected doubt and lacked his usual confidence. Only by very slow degrees did he come at last near enough to speak to her.

"Good evening, Miss Elliot."

"Good evening, Captain Wentworth. How do you like the concert?"

"I confess I am rather disappointed. I shall not be sorry when it is over."

Afraid that he might leave before they could come to an understanding, she sought to encourage him.

"Perhaps you have not been able to enjoy the performance to its best advantage. I do hope you will give the second act a chance. This bench is exceedingly well placed for hearing the music."

She looked at him with eyes of glowing entreaty. Noticing the empty spot next to her, he appeared to consider it as a place well worth occupying. At that moment, a touch on her shoulder obliged Anne to turn round. It came from Mr Elliot. Though his demeanor stated otherwise, he apologised for the intrusion. Anne must be applied to, to explain Italian to Miss Carteret. Anne could not refuse, and Mr. Elliot beamed as he stole Anne away.

A few minutes were inevitably consumed; and when able to return, Anne rejoiced to find Frederick resolutely sitting on the bench. He had seen Mr. Elliot's triumphant look and decided he would not be so easily defeated. Not until Anne told him otherwise. As Anne took her seat beside him, he said nothing but gave her a look of half agony, half hope.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	17. Chapter 17 - The Concert, Second Act

The second act began and Anne was secretly forming a desperate plan. With Mr. Elliot occupied, she and Frederick finally had their chance. Propriety dictated that Frederick make the advances, but at the moment, he seemed reluctant to even speak.

After the first song finished, neither of them made a move. When the next song began, Anne gathered her courage. She could not chance the rest of the evening passing in silence. If she wanted him to know her feelings, she must be bold; she must overstep the boundaries of decorum. Her heart beat wildly, at once scared and thrilled at the idea.

But what could she do? A deliberate-yet-accidental brush of the arms? A subtle touch of her foot to his? She had no experience in feminine arts and allurements.

Opening the concert bill, she flipped to the current song. As she read the Italian lyrics, an idea suddenly struck her; she could not have devised a more perfect plan. She prepared her words - how would she begin? How might he respond? She rehearsed the possibilities over and over in her head.

The interval after the song arrived, and it was time to act. Unused to such forward behaviour, Anne found herself paralyzed by fear. A voice inside her urged her on. _You can do this. If you do not speak, you will regret it._

"That… that was a lovely song. Are you familiar with it, Captain Wentworth?"

"I am not, but I found the music very captivating."

"Would you like me to translate the words? I am no Italian scholar, but I shall endeavor to try."

"Yes, I should like that very much, Miss Elliot."

Aware of the many people within listening distance sitting next to, in front of, and behind them, Anne drew a calming breath. She leaned over to share the concert bill and pointed to the Italian words as his eyes followed her trembling finger.

"She was singing a love song called Il Mio Bel Foco, which means My Beautiful Fire. She says - my beautiful fire, no matter how near or far I am from you… I could never forget you."

She had slightly altered the translation for the last words; did he recognise the phrase from that night in the shepherd's hut? He showed no reaction; she needed to be bolder, much bolder. Her face and neck coloured scarlet and she heard nothing but the riotous pounding of her heart as she continued.

"For you I will always burn. This flame that ignites my soul can never be extinguished. If fate should bring you back to me, there is no other I want or will ever want."

Though her fingers had reached the end of the words on the paper, she kept speaking. "I have loved none but you. My affection is yours for ever. That is what… she wants him... to know."

She had done it. But did he catch her message? Hours seemed to stretch by whilst she stared down at the concert bill, unable to face him as her body quivered in suspense. In reality, only a few seconds passed before he understood the significance of her words. He lifted his head to her; she met his gaze and saw his dark eyes dancing with wonder and joy.

Maintaining a calm outward appearance for public view, he politely replied, "Thank you for the translation, Miss Elliot. Your knowledge of Italian is impressive."

She nodded silently, exhilarated by her success. The performance recommenced, and she faced forward but was no longer aware of her surroundings. She neither heard nor saw anything as her mind floated adrift in a sea of perfect happiness.

At the next interval, Frederick's voice broke through her daze as he casually inquired, "Miss Elliot, as you have been in Bath longer than I, may I ask for your recommendation on a shop?"

A bit puzzled by his choice of subject, she said, "Of course, Captain Wentworth."

"I am in need of a good confectionery store. I should like to purchase marchpane for my sister."

"I tasted the marchpane at Molland's last week. It is quite delicious."

"Molland's - that shop is on Milsom Street, is it not?"

"Yes, it is."

"Thank you."

He looked away and said in a quieter voice, as if he were distractedly muttering aloud to himself, "I shall seek it out tomorrow."

After a pause, he turned back to her. "I am much obliged to you for your help, Miss Elliot. This evening has been quite informative. And you were correct…"

She tilted her head quizzically and he flashed a brilliant smile.

"The concert is much more enjoyable from this bench."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **A/N:**

 **The wait is over! :)**

 **1) Il Mio Bel Foco is a song by composer Francesco Bartolomeo Conti.**

 **2) Marchpane is marzipan.**

 **Where do you think Anne will be going tomorrow? Hmm...**


	18. Chapter 18 - Reunited

After a morning with Lady Russell in the lower part of town, Anne found herself walking back to Camden Place alone and suddenly desiring marchpane. She entered Molland's around twelve o'clock and immediately found Frederick sitting at a table. He had been at the shop since it opened, eventually taking a seat and consuming vast quantities of tea as an excuse to remain there. He acted surprised and greeted her, she quickly made her purchase, and he gallantly offered to escort her home.

Once outside, they found a comparatively quiet and retired gravel walk, where the power of conversation would make the present hour a blessing indeed. After all the delays and disappointments, Frederick wasted no time raising the one subject occupying both their minds. He turned to face her, his eyes piercing into her soul.

"Anne, you alone have brought me to Bath. For you alone, I think and plan. I was a fool to not come back for you earlier when I had the chance, and I do not want to go another day without you by my side. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

He stood a bit stiffly, an underlying current of uncertainty flickering across his handsome features. Though her recent actions, along with the delight currently awash over her face, should have given him full confidence, he could not help remembering the disastrous results of his first and second proposal. In truth, he would not be at ease until they were irrevocably joined in holy matrimony, but he still felt a great weight lifted when she replied,

"Yes, Frederick, I will. Nothing would make me happier."

For a few moments, they lost themselves in each other's gaze, ecstatic to be reunited. It would be difficult to say who was happier: she, in receiving a third proposal from him, or he in having it accepted.

Soon, however, a look of uneasiness, perhaps even embarrassment, passed over her face.

Recalling her change in countenance that preceded his dashed hopes in the shepherd's hut, Frederick asked tensely, half afraid of the answer, "What is it, Anne?"

"I… I hope you did not find my behaviour last night too shocking. I wanted to tell you how I felt, and did not know what else to do."

His face immediately softened and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Not at all. I must confess I enjoyed your boldness."

"You did?"

His eyes grew playful and, watching for her reaction, he leaned closer and whispered, "I hope you continue to be bold when we are married."

A flush spread up her face and a thrill ran down her spine. That he did not disapprove of her behaviour but actually liked it was liberating. Buoyed by her success at the concert, a newfound confidence rushed through her, and she barely recognised her voice when she said,

"Must I wait until we are married?"

"What do you mean?"

Adrenaline flooded into her veins. Paying no heed to the passersby and the complete impropriety of her actions, she lifted herself onto her toes, placed her hands around his neck, and pulled him towards her. Leather and sandalwood enveloped her once again, and she sighed contentedly as her lips found his. She felt him respond with a deeper kiss, his tenderness and passion sending waves of pleasure down her back and into the tips of her fingers and toes. When he moved his hands to her waist, the heat from his palms flowed through her dress and radiated into her body, igniting a new desire within her.

Feeling overcome by the sensations coursing through her, she drew back and said breathlessly,

"I have been wanting to do that for a very long time."


	19. Chapter 19 - Confession

The sun had risen not long ago when Lady Russell strolled through the Elliot family cemetery. Passing the graves wherein lay one hundred and fifty years of baronets and their loved ones, she arrived at the tombstone inscribed:

 _In beloved memory of Lady Elizabeth Anne Elliot, who died March 11, 1800, aged 35 years._

"My dear Elizabeth, how I have missed you these fifteen years," Lady Russell murmured. "So much has happened since I last came seven months ago."

Lady Russell visited annually on her beloved friend's birthday, but she felt compelled to make a special trip this May morning. She placed a bouquet of pink peonies, Lady Elizabeth's favorite flower, by the tombstone. The gardens at Kellynch Hall and Kellynch Lodge overflowed with them at this time of year. Finding a seat at a nearby bench, Lady Russell bowed her head and began speaking quietly.

"Almost nine years ago, I made a mistake, Elizabeth. Do you remember I persuaded Anne to end her engagement to Frederick - Captain Wentworth, as he was known to me then? I used every argument and fear, however unlikely, against Anne until she relinquished him. I then sat on this very bench boasting to you of my success; how heartily ashamed I now am of my behaviour."

Lady Russell paused, overwhelmed by her emotions. Guilt, shame, regret. A tear slid down her cheek and she gently brushed it away.

"This past January, I discovered that Anne and Frederick were still in love with each other. To endure so many years of estrangement and hardship, without even the ties of engagement or marriage! Theirs is a rare and special love indeed. A love that neither of us were fortunate enough to find. A love that I had come to believe only existed in poems and novels.

"I also learned how wrong I had been about Frederick. I had overlooked his merits because his appearance and manners did not agree with me. How ridiculous that sounds now! Frederick is a wonderful man - intelligent, courageous, kind, loving. And just as importantly, he values, respects, and adores Anne. You would have loved him as a son, Elizabeth.

"Unfortunately, Frederick had unknowingly entangled himself with Louisa Musgrove. I was grieved that my prior interference might have cost him and Anne their only chance at happiness. I had to repent for my actions; I had to do what I could to bring them back together."

The tears began falling freely now.

"In February, I visited Louisa to better understand the situation. I did not expect her to confide in me or seek my advice, but she did. She was engaged to Frederick but had been spending much time with a Captain Benwick, and had developed stronger feelings for that gentleman. At first, Louisa did not want to end her engagement for fear of breaking Frederick's heart. She would marry him out of obligation, and secure the misery of four people in doing so.

"Without betraying Anne and Frederick's feelings, I advised Louisa to follow her heart and choose love over a misplaced sense of duty. After some reflection, she decided to release Frederick from the engagement, and she and Captain Benwick married last month.

"And today, after all these years, Anne and Frederick will finally be married. I hope, my dearest friend, that I have acquitted myself well."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	20. Chapter 20 - Wedding, Anne

"Oh Anne, you look stunning!" Henrietta gushed, with Louisa nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

Standing in the center of the room, Anne beamed radiantly. Her dress, constructed from white satin with a net overlay accented by white embroidered flowers, richly contrasted with her dark brown hair, upon which lay a bonnet with an exquisite Mechlin lace veil hanging down the back.

"Every bride is beautiful on her wedding day," Mary sniffed.

Henrietta, Louisa and Anne exchanged knowing glances. Today was proving to be a trying day for Mary. Usually Anne attended to _her_ , comforted _her_ , and helped _her_. Mary did not like seeing Anne raised to the center of attention, even if it was her wedding day. Moreover, once Anne was married, she would be restored to her rights of seniority. At least Mary could console herself with the fact that she married before either of her older sisters, and she had a future landed estate ahead of her.

The door knocked and a servant entered, handing a small package to Anne. It was simply wrapped with brown paper and twine, with a sealed card placed on top.

"Oh, it must be a gift from Frederick!" Louisa exclaimed. "James gave me gold earrings on our wedding day."

"And Charles gave me this lovely cross pendant," Henrietta added, lifting the piece around her neck.

Mary said nothing; either she received no gift from her husband when they wed five years ago, or she could not remember.

Anne inspected the seal; it was indeed from Frederick. She excitedly opened the card.

 _My dearest Anne,_

 _I have dreamt of this day for almost nine years. Today, you will make me the happiest of men. I cannot wait to begin our life together as husband and wife._

 _For you I will always burn, my beautiful fire._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Frederick_

Anne smiled, slowly removing the twine and pulling apart the paper to reveal a jewelry box. Upon opening it, she found a long strand of perfectly matched, creamy white pearls. The necklace clasp was shaped like a flower, with fire red rubies in the center and small diamonds scattered against gold to form the petals. Elegant, tasteful, perfect.

Louisa and Henrietta gasped in unison as they admired the gorgeous necklace, both desiring to study it more closely. As they marvelled at how the pearls seemed to glow from within and the gemstones glittered in the sunlight, Mary intently brushed imaginary dust off her dress.

Once her maid fastened the pearls around her neck, Anne turned to the mirror and saw the giddy expression on her face; she felt like a nineteen year old in the throes of first love again.

"Come, Anne, it is time to go downstairs and meet our father," Mary said impatiently.

Anne picked up her bouquet of peonies in varying shades of pink and together they went to the staircase. At the bottom, Sir Walter stood in full dress, his hair perfectly combed and his clothes with not one wrinkle on them.

"Ah, Anne, you are looking very well. Your skin and complexion are glowing. Indeed, I shall not be ashamed to be seen with you today."

Knowing it was the highest praise her father could muster and unwilling to let anything dampen her joy, Anne simply replied, "Thank you, father."

"Shall we go to the church?" He asked.

Nodding, Anne took her father's arm and they walked to the carriage waiting outside.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	21. Chapter 21 - Wedding, Frederick

Standing by the altar inside Kellynch Church, Frederick was the very picture of a dashing naval captain. His full dress uniform featured a dark blue coat with a stand-up collar, gold buttons running down both sides, and bright white lapels and cuffs edged with gold. Upon each shoulder rested an epaulette with a silver crown and anchor on top and gold fringe on the sides. He would have appeared very dignified and commanding indeed but for his constant fidgeting.

"Frederick, you need to relax," Edward teased as he stood in front of his brother.

Unable to remain still, Frederick shifted his weight from one foot to the other whilst pulling down at his coat sleeves and tugging at the collar surrounding his neck.

"I _am_ relaxed, Edward. This church is too hot and my coat itches."

"That is strange. My coat is the same as yours and I feel perfectly fine," Captain Harville chimed in, also wearing a full dress captain's uniform, as Edward laughed.

Frederick pointedly ignored them both, wondering what had possessed him to ask Edward to perform the ceremony and Captain Harville to stand up with him.

He would barely admit it to himself, much less anyone else, but he felt unusually nervous today. He had wanted to marry Anne as soon as possible after the third reading of the banns. However, she preferred to wait until Henrietta and Louisa celebrated their double wedding and completed their bridal tours. He understood her reasoning and agreed, albeit reluctantly. After so many years of love and longing, and then a torturous three month engagement, his anticipation of the wedding day had reached a fevered state.

The creak of heavy, old wood reverberated through the interior of the church. Frederick straightened his back and raised his head expectantly. The doors slowly swung open and in that instant, time stood still. His heart stopped, he forgot to breathe, and his body stilled as he fixed on the angelic vision standing at the threshold, the morning sun illuminating her figure and filtering into a diffuse light through the veil behind her. The sublime tableau before him would be forever seared into his memory until his very last breath.

He could not have described Anne's dress, or how her hair was arranged, or if she even wore his necklace (though he was sure she did), for as she walked down the aisle, he was solely focused on her incandescent face and sparkling dark eyes. When she finally stood next to him, he could only grin mutely, utterly bewitched.

Amused at his speechlessness, she whispered, "You look very handsome, Frederick."

A low cough from Captain Harville snapped him out of his stupor and he found his voice.

"You are absolutely breathtaking, Anne."

She bestowed a dazzling smile and his heart skipped a beat. Together, they turned towards Edward, who held the Book of Common Prayer open in his hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here…"

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	22. Chapter 22 - Wedding, Married!

The melodious peal of church bells echoed through the village to announce the newly married couple. When Anne and Frederick emerged from the doors, a loud roar erupted from the crowd of Kellynch tenantry who had gathered outside to congratulate their favourite member of Sir Walter's family. They trailed behind the happy couple, cheering them all the way to Kellynch Hall, where Admiral and Sophia Croft had kindly agreed the wedding breakfast would be held.

Aside from Mary, only two other guests did not fully enjoy the splendid affair. Sitting in a distant corner of the room, Elizabeth sulked at the joyous scene before her. Somehow she, the eldest and handsomest of three daughters to a baronet, was the only one still unmarried. Adding to the insult was the recent loss of Mrs. Clay who, according to rumours, had absconded to London with Mr. Elliot in late February. Meanwhile, Sir Walter sat next to Elizabeth in silent horror at the number of nobodies inside his grand house, but he was mollified that his least favourite daughter had secured a husband with a fine fortune, good appearances and a well-sounding name.

Lady Russell felt quite the opposite as she watched the newlyweds with heartfelt delight and motherly pride. Though Anne and Frederick remained ignorant of her role in Louisa's decision to release Frederick, they would no doubt find out soon, for Louisa had told Henrietta and information flowed from both sisters like elder wine through a sieve.

After spending a respectable amount of time with their guests and eating a celebratory piece of cake, Anne and Frederick prepared to depart on their bridal tour. Anne had expressed a desire to explore fresh places with novelty and beauty, so Frederick arranged a month-long trip to Pinny, Charmouth and then further on to the Isle of Wight.

As they approached the front doors of Kellynch Hall, Frederick surprised Anne by saying, "Your second wedding gift awaits outside, Mrs. Wentworth."

She smiled at the sound of her new name and unconsciously brought her hand to her new necklace. "But you already gave me a gift, Frederick. I do not need anything more. You know I am happy just to be with you."

"I know, but I _wanted_ to give you these gifts. I am afraid you will simply have to get used to it, my love."

They stepped outside to the sight of a very pretty landaulette, with two matching chestnut horses and a coachman standing at the ready. The carriage boasted elegant, curved lines, a folded down roof and seats covered in a stunning mazurine blue fabric.

"Oh, Frederick!" Anne gasped in delight.

"I know it is rather impulsive, but Sophia said we could keep the carriage at Kellynch Hall when we return, until we find a place of our own to settle."

"I love it, Frederick. It is so beautiful!"

"As is its mistress," he murmured.

A pretty blush overspread her face.

"And you need not worry," he joked. "I had the coachman inspect it twice to ensure we do not suffer any broken wheels or other mishaps today."

Anne laughed and gently squeezed his arm. "I do not fear being stranded anywhere as long as I am with you."

Holding his hand out, Frederick assisted his wife up, then joined her on the seat. As their family and friends gathered around to wave goodbye, the landaulette pulled forward. At last, they were alone. Just the two of them. Plus the coachman sitting in front.

Whilst Frederick took in the scenery around them, Anne turned to her side and started pulling up the folded down panels.

"What are you doing, Anne? The weather is perfect today for having the roof down. We can see the sights along the way to Pinny."

"I have other plans for today." Her eyes twinkled as she kept at her work.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Anne shook her head and motioned at the coachman sitting a few feet away. Frederick asked him to stop the carriage and put the roof and windows up. When they started moving again, Frederick gave his full attention to Anne, who in the privacy of the enclosed interior now felt at liberty to say,

"You are not the only one who has dreamt of this day for almost nine years. The ride to Pinny takes over three hours, and I intend to make sure you uphold your vows as soon as possible."

He chuckled at her boldness.

"And which of my vows did you want to start with, Mrs. Wentworth?" He breathed, pretty sure he knew the answer.

She leaned over and tugged the covers across the windows. Once he adjusted to the dimmed light, he saw the unmistakable desire in her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest and curled her fingers around the lapels of his coat.

"With my body, I thee worship."

And she pulled him in for a fiery, passionate kiss.

THE END

~~END OF STORY~~

 **A/N: THANK YOU to all the reviewers! I LOVE reading each and every review and am so glad you enjoyed this story.**

 **The landaulette gift was mentioned in passing in the book, so I incorporated it here.**


End file.
